Future of the Trio
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: This is from 2 years after the group finishes hogwarts. Harry is in love with Ginny. But problems evolve when Hermione and Ron get married, and another guy who wants Ginny for himself. Still not completed. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Big News

A/N: This is another of my fics. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. Duh!  
  
Chp. 1  
  
Harry had inherited Sirius's house. The Noble house of the Blacks was now in the hands of Harry Potter. After his 7th year, and all the chaos, when he found out that Hermione and Ron were a couple, Harry had been mad. Now, his friendship trio was destroyed by Ron and Hermione's relationship.  
  
Harry knew that Ginny had fancied him since his first year. Now, she seemed to be less and less recognizing of him. Harry did not understand, but just thought of it as, a girl thing.  
  
When Harry, Hermione, and Ron had left Hogwarts, Ron felt bad about leaving his younger sister behind. Hermione often went back to visit her. When Ginny finally left Hogwarts, Harry had his feelings mixed about her. He had only one thing to do.  
  
One day, when Harry was sitting in the Leaky cauldron, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry swooped around, and saw Ginny standing there.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Hello Harry, what are you doing?" "Ginny! What are you doing here!? Is Ron here, where's your parents," Harry threw questions at her.  
  
Ginny stared at him. Harry wondered what was wrong. Ginny looked at him, and told him what was wrong. "Didn't you get the owl, Ron and Hermione are getting married! Isn't that great!? They're off right now, shopping. Hermione had to drag him along," Ginny said with excitement!  
  
Harry stood up and hugged Ginny. "That's great! I can't believe it! They must be happy! Are they coming here later," Harry asked her after letting go. Ginny looked at him funny, but then smiled at him. She thought, you don't look happy for them. She sat down, and they started talking about what had been happening while Harry was gone.  
  
He had gone to Germany for a while to try to find job. The problem was that when he apparated, a muggle had seen him, so he was taken into custody by the muggle police. He had stayed there for days until a Wizard who knew him, had gone and bailed him out.  
  
"Look, Ginny, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Harry looked up in time to see Ginny smile. She looked at him, then at her drink, then back at Harry. "Sure, I'd love to." Harry smiled, and felt happier then ever. He grinned at her, and said, "Great, then maybe we should wait for Ron and Hermione."  
  
Ginny stood up and ran to her soon to be sister in law, and her brother. Hermione and Ron saw Harry, and ran to give him a hug as well. Ron beamed at Hermione, and asked Harry, "Harry, did you hear!? Did you get the owl!?" Harry looked at him, "No, but Ginny just told me. She and I talked about it."  
  
Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry, and she smiled. She rose up her eyebrows, and looked at Ron. He was too busy talking to see what Hermione was smiling about.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat at the table, next to Ginny and Harry. Hermione was chattering away with Ginny at her side. They talked all night, and ate so much. They caught up with what happened.  
  
"You can't believe what Ron did when we were shopping for my wedding dress," Hermione said, giggling. That's how it went, on and on. By midnight, they were all very tired, and worn out. 


	2. Getting the Hints

**A/N: Please review! I'm glad for the people that reviewed my story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chp. 2**

Hermione got up, and went to her room. Ginny followed, but went to her own room. Harry asked Ron to stay behind so they can talk quietly.

"Listen, Ron, are-are you and Hermione staying in the-the same room," Harry asked in amazement when Ron walked up in front of Hermione's door. "Yeah, so," Ron asked, looking a little strangely at Harry.

"It's just kind of weird to have my friends, like, l-like, together, and getting married.

"Well, it probably is weird, that's ok if you felt weird about it mate. No problem."

Ron walked into the door, and shut it in Harry's face. Ginny was standing in the side door, and said, "Well, goodnight Harry." She smiled and walked into her room.

Harry trudged up the stairs, to go to his room, on the next floor. He sat on his bed, thinking about how strange it was for him to have his best friends getting married.

Meanwhile Ginny sat on her bed, wondering why Harry was acting so weird. He had been a little quiet at dinner. He normally talked more, and didn't stare at his food so much. Since they graduated Hogwarts, he had been stranger than normal.

**A/N: I would say what Ron and Hermione were doing, but this story is supposed to be rated PG, not PG-13. They are to busy to think (evil giggle)**

* * *

Ginny woke up, and rose out of bed. It was late in the morning, around 11:50, her clock said. _Good thing I don't have to work today._

She got up, and opened her curtains. It was pouring rain outside. She walked to Hermione and Ron's room, but there was a note on their door.

DO NOT DISTURB!

Ginny giggled at the thought of what could be happening in there. She walked to Harry's room, but no one answered when she knocked on the door.

Ginny walked down the steps, and ate a small breakfast, then, turned to leave. She didn't hear any more rain, so she assumed it had stopped. She walked outside, and it was pouring rain.

She covered herself with her jacket, and it was getting very cold, and wet, when she felt the rain stop. She looked up only to see an umbrella, held by Harry.

Harry said, "Hello Ginny." "Oh, hi Harry. I knocked on your door, but no one answered," Ginny told him. "I was buying some things for home. I really have to fix up the house. It is totally dark, and definitely dirty," Harry replied. "Did you take down the picture of Sirius's mother," Ginny asked.

"After a few spells, I finally took the loud thing down. Took a lot of time."

They walked and talked, and Ginny volunteered to help Harry fix up the House of Blacks. "I guess it's the house of Potters now," Ginny said. They kept laughing and talking, and Harry asked Ginny, "Do you want to go now?" Ginny said yes, and they disapparated back to the House of Potters.

* * *

Apparating back at Harry's house, Ginny and Harry got to work. They started right away on cleaning. They talked and laughed, and had a great time. After a few hours of cleaning, Harry invited Ginny to this fancy restaurant dinner.

Ginny got up, went into the bathroom, said a spell, and when she came out, she looked totally different. Harry tried hard not to stare, but her dress left his mouth hanging. Harry got changed, and they went off the a good dinner.


	3. Just Gone

**A/N: hope you don't mind if I add a couple of author's notes during the story. If it was a movie, you could see it, but it's not.**

**Chp. 3**

Ginny and Harry picked a small, isolated from the rest of the room, table. They sat directly in front of each other, and smiled, as they ordered their food.

"So, Harry, what was it like in Germany?" Ginny started asking Harry other questions. They talked about the past, and things that happened to them.

"Thanks for saving my life," Ginny said in a flirty voice, batting her eyelashes. Harry blushed.

On and on they went, talking, and chattering away. It was late at night when they finally finished there dinner.

 Around the corner, in the nearby area, two pairs of eyes were staring at Ginny. It was a mysterious stranger. He took a picture out of his robe pockets, and said, _Reveal yourself_. The blank picture suddenly was filled with color. It was a picture of Ginny, the love of his life. He would do anything to get her to be with him forever. By anything, he meant **_anything_**!

This stranger had been following Ginny for quite a long time. Ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts, although she had petrified him, he thought, it wasn't her fault.

He had a plan, to get her to forever love him. He had everything all ready, and he knew he would have to do it in the one place nobody would expect him of doing it. But if he messed up, it wouldn't matter. No one would ever suspect him of doing anything. He would have to do it tonight.

The mysterious man hid back in the corner as Ginny stood up, and looked at him. Their eyes locked, but luckily, he was in the shadows, and only his eyes were visible.

Ginny knew those eyes. She had seen them many times before. As she let out a slight gasp, she shook it off. She grabbed Harry's arm, smiled, and tried to forget it. It couldn't possibly be. Could it? No! those eyes only belonged to one person though, whom she knew deep down in her heart.

They belonged…to Colin Creevey.

Ginny finally had forgotten those eyes she had seen in the corner of the restaurant. She and Harry had decided to walk back to the Leaky cauldron, to take longer. They kept talking on the way home, Ginny never mentioning the mysterious eyes that belonged to Colin.

At the doorstep of Ginny's room, Harry smiled at Ginny, and they kissed quietly. From both sides of the hall, someone or some people were watching. Hermione quietly motioned to Ron to come see what she was watching. Ron frowned, but then ignored it. They watched in silence. What Harry and Ginny didn't know was that there was a small crowd watching them.

From the other side of the hallway, the mysterious man (whom we all know is Colin) was watching (again) from around the corner. He almost burst into fury, and had to fight the urge to go up, and punch Harry. He didn't hate Harry for who he was. He used to be Harry's biggest fan. But he did hate Harry for stealing his true love. Colin knew deep down in his heart, he could never love another woman for the rest of his life.

After about 5 minutes of kissing, (which made Colin even madder), Ginny and Harry finally let go. Ginny smiled, and waved to Harry, who not only was blushing furiously, but had a dopey smile on his face. He stumbled up to his room. He had never felt happier in his life.

Colin sprung into action. After a night like this, Ginny might never come back alone. He got up, did a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He finally blended in with his surroundings. He snuck in front of Ginny's door, and quietly unlocked it. _Alohamora, _he whispered. Ginny was quietly sleeping, and Colin had to be very quiet to get in.  Once he was in, he stared at Ginny for quite a while. He had never been this close to her. He put a hand on her face, and disapparated back to his home.

They were both transported into Colin's living room. When Ginny hit the ground, she started to stir. Colin quickly did a rope tying charm, and when Ginny finally awoke, she opened her eyes to Colin's face. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, she screamed.

Harry had a strange feeling when he woke up the next morning. Although he was very happy about the night before, and he was assuring himself Ginny was safe, he just had a bad feeling.

Hermione and Ron must have had the same feeling, because when Harry walked downstairs, he saw the two of them standing in front of her door. Ron was banging on the door. Harry jumped off the stairs, and ran up to Ron. His face was a pale white, and he and Hermione both looked scared.

"Did Ginny stay with you last night," Ron asked in a shaky voice.

"WHAT! Are you crazy why would she…wait, why? Haven't you seen her? Why won't she answer the door," Harry started yelling.

Hermione turned to them both, "Since she's not answering her door, I think we have the right to go in. we have been waiting for over 30 minutes." Ron turned the knob of the handle. "It's already open." They all turned towards each other. As they walked inside, they saw that everything was normal. Her bed looked like it had been slept in, but not like anyone had gotten out.

"She's just, gone. Like she disappeared," Hermione said quietly. There was only one way to disappear in the Leaky Cauldron.

Someone must have disapparated her.

**A/N: Pretty exciting huh? It's not to long, but pretty good. Please review! I hope you liked it. It's going to be a pretty long story.**


	4. Saving Ginny

**A/N: This one is definitely not the last chapter. I'm hoping it will be at least 10 chapters, but don't get your hopes up high.**

**Chp. 4**

Colin moved towards Ginny. He was wearing a mask over his face. Ginny was very scared. She missed Harry. She wanted so much to be back at home, or in the Leaky cauldron, or be back with, _Harry_. All her thoughts went back to him because she remembered the night before. But she couldn't keep her mind on happy thoughts. She was kidnapped, and was stuck with some weirdo in a mask.

"Who are you," she asked in a frightful voice. Colin turned to her. He whispered in a scary voice she had never heard before.

"Don't you recognize me? From the restaurant, from the leaky cauldron, from everywhere. You've known me for so long. You still can't recognize me," Colin asked.

He took off his mask, and Ginny gasped. "Colin, you-you, how, why did you-you do this."

"You didn't know! I have loved you for a long time. All you can do is think about Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry! Is that all you think about! What about me! Arrgh! But…ha ha ha…You soon will love me! Ha ha ha!

"I will never love you. I love-love Harry! I can never love you! Never!!!!!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran down to search for Ginny. "Where could she be?" They were all wondering how they could find her. They all knew Ginny very well, and they knew she wouldn't take off without telling them.

Hermione finally got an idea. She explained her plan to Harry and Ron. "When Ginny was disapparated, I have a feeling she didn't do it herself. If we focus on Ginny, we might be able to apparate to where she was apparated.

They focused hard on Ginny, and apparated in Colin's living room. They recognized the pictures that looked like Colin, and his family. Unfortunately, Ginny was moved to another room upstairs. "The Creevey House? What are we doing here? You don't think…!"

Ginny was tied up, and her mouth was covered. Colin was standing on the side of the attic, and was working on a love potion. Ginny heard some noises downstairs. She started trying to scream, but with a scarf tied in her mouth, all she could do was let out a small scream. She started thumping her feet on the ground, and rocking the chair back and forth.

Downstairs, Harry heard a small scream and some thumping noises. "Someone's upstairs. I heard noises. Maybe it's Ginny."

"Now, Harry, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe Colin's upstairs."

"No, it's Ginny. I can feel it in my bones. Let's go."

They ran up the stairs and saw Ginny tied to a chair. Colin was hiding behind a few boxes. None of them saw him. Harry ran and untied Ginny. She jumped up and hugged him. Then she hugged her brother and Hermione.

"Look, we have to hurry. Let's go! He's gone crazy, he wants to force me to drink a love potion, and…and…watch out!"

Colin jumped out from behind the boxes and stretched out his wand.

"Don't move! I mean it! Get your hands off of Ginny! NOW! I mean it!"

He pointed his wand at Harry, and some ropes flew out of it and tied Harry up. Ron grabbed Hermione, and pushed her behind him, then yanked his wand out of his robe pockets. Hermione said, "Be careful Ron."

"Listen, Colin, why did you take Ginny. Just leave her alone if she doesn't want you. Maybe, you should have told her how you felt a long time ago," Hermione told him from behind Ron's back. Hermione held on tightly to Ron.

Colin tied Ginny back to the chair. "Listen, Ginny's going to love me, no matter what. I don't care what it takes."

Harry stood up with the ropes tied around him. "You're going to have to go through me first." Ron surprised Colin by yelling, _Expelliarmus!_ Colin flew back to the edge of the attic. Ron and Hermione untied Harry and Ginny. Harry used the levitating charm to pick up Colin, and take him to someplace where they could keep him from going to Azkaban.

Ginny and Harry finally got home. They sat on Harry's couch, and were quiet. "Listen, Ginny, there's something I need to tell you."

"I-I we, maybe… Listen, Ginny, I-I l-love –y-you!"

Ginny smiled, and jumped up to hug him. "I feel the same way," she told him.

They hugged for a long time, and agreed to meet each other for another date the next day.

**A/N: Trust me, it's seems like the end, but it's definitely not. Some hints (I can't help telling!) are: There's going to be another wedding; someone's expecting a baby; and Colin is still not out of the story!**


	5. Flowers, Dates, and Rings

**A/N: This one doesn't have too much action/adventure. It is pretty much telling what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, or any of the characters in the story except for the ones you don't recognize from the book.**

**Chp. 5**

The next day, Ginny and Harry met in Diagon Alley, around 7pm. They went to the same restaurant as they had the previous time. Over the next few weeks, Ginny didn't see her brother and Hermione much, because they were preparing for their wedding. So instead, Ginny spent most o her time with Harry, and she had no problem with that.

Hermione and Ron were busy buying things in Diagon Alley as well. There was never a wedding store there, but Madam Boutiea had opened a new wedding shop. Unfortunately, she didn't open it until after Hermione and Ron had visited a muggle shop to buy the wedding things. Ron had stared at all the strange muggle things as he entered the shop.

"Ron, stop staring. Muggles don't stare at the things. Honestly Ron, you are just like your father." Ron got up, and looked around. Muggle objects amazed him. Hermione was applying for a professor at Hogwarts, so she didn't have to work in the summer yet. Ron was still jobless, but had very good luck at finding them. He had not applied for anything yet, so he had time off as well.

"Hermione, look at the way that muggle has to fix the things,' Ron pointed out a store clerk who was picking up the dresses, and putting them in a order.

"Listen, Ron, do you think Fred would like to have Lucy be the flower girl. Angelina could fix her dress for her. You know how handy she is at that." Hermione tried talking to Ron but he was staring off into space.

"Ron, Ron, are you listening to me? I'm a little worried about you. Is everything alright," Hermione asked Ron.

"Oh, huh, sorry 'Mione. I'm just worried about Ginny. She is spending lots of time with Harry, but the times she is alone…I just get worried that something's going to happen to her again," Ron replied.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Hermione told him as she picked out some flowers to smell them, "Hmm, I like the way these smell and look."

The more Harry and Ginny saw of each other, the deeper in love they fell. Soon, they were not just standing outside and kissing, but inside Harry or Ginny's room. They were always in a good mood, especially when they saw each other. Hermione just giggled at the sight of there dopey faces because they were so deeply in love.

One day, Harry took Ginny out to a super fancy restaurant in France. There, he sat on one knee, took out a small, purple box. As he opened it, a diamond ring sat inside, and he asked Ginny to marry him. Again, Ginny jumped up and gave him a big kiss, and screamed, "Yes, yes, YES!!!!!!!"

When Hermione and Ron heard the news, they couldn't be happier for them. Fred and George said, "I knew it would happen," Bill and Charlie wrote them letters of how excited they were. Mrs. Weasley was so happy; Ron swore she could hear her screaming when she got the letter. There was only one person who was not happy, was Colin. Somehow,he got the news, and he was not happy at all. Not happy at all.

**A/N: A little short, I know, but it sure explains a lot. I couldn't figure out who should be the flower girl, so I said Fred and Angelina got married years ago, and had a 4-year-old daughter name Lucy.**


	6. News for You

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT! SERIOUSLY, DON'T PASS THIS BY, READ IT!**

This story was published a long time ago, and it's on temporary hiatus, due to lack of reviews. Seriously man, 3 reviews for like, 5 chapters? Well, maybe it sucks, but I was thinking of putting it on permanent hiatus. If you read the first few chapters and liked the story, please (PLEASE) tell me by reviewing so I know that this story is loved (or at least liked). If I get enough reviews, I might move this story up on my priority list. Tell me whether it sucks or not.


End file.
